WWE Ultimate SmackDown
WWE Ultimate SmackDown '''is a 2.5D fighting game published by the Subarashi gaming concern featuring characters and stages from World Wrestling Entertainment for the 3DS. It is a non-traditional fighting game that plays similarly to games in the Super Smash Bros., DreamMix TV World Fighters, Jump Super Stars, and Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion games. A field of 2 to 4 players fight on a 2D plane to either deplete the opponents of all their health or battle until one can be pinned or submitted, depending on the game mode. The game features a cast of 30 playable characters, along with various assist characters. An expanded Wii U version titled '''WWE Ultimate SmackDown: Universe Edition '''was released a year after the 3DS version. This version contains multiple new game modes (including expanding the total number of players from 4 to 8), improved graphics, gameplay balances, 20 new characters, and new assist characters to replace the assist characters turned into playable fighters. 2 years later, another expanded edition was released for arcades (in Japan) and for the Nintendo Switch titled '''WWE Ultimate SmackDown: Championship Edition. This game includes even more game modes and balances, as well as 20 more characters (especially addressing the complaint about not enough female wrestlers & ECW wrestlers) and new assist characters to replace the assist characters turned into playable fighters. Gameplay The game is more akin to Super Smash Bros than it is to standard fighting games and standard wrestling games. Each character has a moveset consisting of various strikes and grapples, along with 3 finishers to cause maximum damage to opponents. Along with basic moveset attacks, competitors can utilize weapons such as steel chairs, kendo sticks, trash cans, and much more. Controls for pinning and submissions are also available. There are 2 basic fight modes: Fighting Match and Wrestling Match. Fighting Match is more akin to traditional fighting games, in which the purpose is to deplete the opponent's health bar. Wrestling Match is more akin to traditional wrestling games, in which the purpose is to get the opponent pinned or submitted. Matches can be customized to have count outs, disqualifications, or falls count anywhere. Fighting Matches usually do not have count outs or disqualifications, but Wrestling Matches do. Certain matches can be set to be won by getting a briefcase/title off of the top of a ladder, putting an opponent through a table, or escaping a steel cage or Hell in a Cell. The full list of match types is below: Match Types: *Fighting Match (Standard) - Deplete all of opponent's health, fast finisher build-up, no count out, no disqualification, no weapons, Falls Count Anywhere **Customizations - Count Outs, Slow Finisher Build Up, Disqualifications, Weapons, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Inferno *Wrestling Match (Standard) - Pin or submit opponent, slow finisher build-up, count outs, disqualifications, no weapons, no Falls Count Anywhere **Customizations - No Count Outs, No Disqualifications, Fast Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Inferno *Tornado Tag Match - Teams of 2-on-2, 3-on-3, or 4-on-4, First Fall **Customizations - Count Outs, Disqualifications, Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Inferno *Elimination Tag Match - Teams of 2-on-2, 3-on-3, 4-on-4, Last Team Standing **Customizations - Count Outs, Disqualifications, Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Inferno *Survivor Series - Teams of 2-on-2, 3-on-3, 4-on-4, One on one matches until one team is left **Customizations - Count Outs, Disqualifications, Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Inferno *Handicap - One team has more members than another, First Fall **Customizations - Count Outs, Disqualifications, Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Survivor Series, Inferno *Extreme Rules - The ring is surrounded by various weapons, no count outs, no disqualifications **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Tornado Team, Elimination Tag, Handicap, Survivor Series *Iron Man - Most falls in between period of 15 minutes, 30 minutes, or 60 minutes will win **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Tornado Team, Handicap, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Inferno *Steel Cage - Must escape from the cage **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Pinfalls, Submissions, Knockouts, Finisher Build Up, Cage Color, Weapons, Tornado Tag, Survivor Series, Elimination Tag, Handicap *Elimination Chamber - 6 competitors, starts with 2 and has other competitors enter at 3-minute intervals, winner is last one not eliminated **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Weapons, 3-on-3 Tag Team, Handicap Team *Hell in a Cell - Escape Hell in a Cell structure **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Pinfalls, Submissions, Knockouts, Falls Count Anywhere, Weapons, Inferno, Tag Team, Survivor Series, Elimination Tag, Handicap *Inferno - Must knock out opponent out of the ring surrounded by fire **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Pinfalls, Submissions, Knockouts, Weapons, Tag Team, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Handicap *Tables - Must put opponent through table **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Pinfalls, Submissions, Knockouts, Tag Team, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Handicap *Ladders - Must capture briefcase/title from top of ladder **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Pinfalls, Submissions, Knockouts, Weapons, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Tag Team, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Handicap *TLC - Must capture briefcase/title from top of ladder or put opponent through table **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Pinfalls, Submissions, Knockouts, Weapons, Tag Team, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Handicap *Submission - Can only win via submission **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Tornado Team, Handicap, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Inferno *2-out-of-3 Falls - Must get decision 2 out of 3 times **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Tornado Team, Handicap, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Inferno *Lumberjack - One on One match, surrounded by 6 other wrestlers **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Falls Count Anywhere, Surround by Hell in a Cell, Surround by Steel Cage, Surround by Elimination Chamber, Tornado Team, Handicap, Elimination Tag, Survivor Series, Inferno *Royal Rumble - Last one standing after knocking out opponents in 10, 20, 30, or 40 man battle royale, where new competitors enter every 90 seconds **Customizations - Finisher Build Up, Weapons, Inferno *3 Stages of Hell - Pick 3 types of 1-on-1, 2-on-2, 3-on-3, or 4-on-4 matches and win 2/3 of them **Match Types - Standard Match, Extreme Rules, Iron Man, Steel Cage, Hell in a Cell, Inferno, Tables, TLC, Ladder, Submission, 2-out-of-3 Falls *King of the Ring - 8-Man, 16-Man, or 32-Man Tournaments until one competitor is left **Match Types - Standard Match, Extreme Rules, Iron Man, Steel Cage, Hell in a Cell, Inferno, Tables, TLC, Ladder, Submission, 2-out-of-3 Falls Roster List 3DS: * Andre the Giant * Batista * Big Show * Bret Hart * Brock Lesnar * Chris Jericho * Daniel Bryan * Dean Ambrose * Eddie Guerrero * Edge * Hulk Hogan * Hollywood Hulk Hogan * John Cena * Kane * Lita * Mick Foley * Randy Orton * Randy Savage * Ric Flair * Roddy Piper * Roman Reigns * Seth Rollins * Shawn Michaels * Steve Austin * The Miz * The Rock * Triple H * Trish Stratus * Ultimate Warrior * Undertaker Universe Edition (Wii U) Additions: * AJ Styles * Booker T * Brie Bella * Bruno Sammartino * Charlotte Flair * Christian * Goldberg * Goldust * Jake Roberts * JBL * Kevin Nash * Kofi Kingston * Kurt Angle * Mark Henry * Mr. Perfect * Nikki Bella * Ricky Steamboat * Scott Hall * Sting * Ted DiBiase Championship Edition (Switch/Arcade) Additions: * Alundra Blayze * Bayley * Becky Lynch * Beth Phoenix * Big E * Bray Wyatt * Bubba Ray Dudley * Diamond Dallas Page * Dolph Ziggler * Dusty Rhodes * D-Von Dudley * Jerry Lawler * Kevin Owens * Michelle McCool * Mickie James * Mr. McMahon * Rob Van Dam * Sami Zayn * Sasha Banks * Shane McMahon * Sheamus * Stephanie McMahon * Tommy Dreamer * Xavier Woods * Yokozuna In-Depth Characters Assist Character System: WWE Ultimate SmackDown features a system for using additional assistant characters to benefit wrestlers. In all matches, players can assign 1 unit to be a manager, giving the wrestler a stat boost and being able to perform 1 dirty attack (in which the referee is knocked out and the manager can use 1 bar of finisher to perform a special move on the opponent). In no disqualification matches, the players can choose either 1 manager or up to 3 run-in characters, who can interrupt a match and use 1 bar of finisher to perform a special move on the opponent. Managers and run-in's are disabled in matches where the ring is surrounded (Hell in a Cell, Steel Cage, Inferno, Elimination Chamber, etc.). Players also must note Chemistry and Synergy. Chemistry gives a higher stat boost to the player character and makes the assist character's attack stronger. Synergy is a special 3-finisher bar move that both the player character and the assist character can perform. Playable characters have varying numbers of assist characters which they have chemistry with, but each character has only 1 assist character they can perform a Synergy move with. Regular playable characters can be set to be assist characters, but there is also 120 unique non-playable assist characters to choose from as well. * Adam Bomb & Championship Only * Albert Only * Alexa Bliss * Alundra Blayze & Universe Only * American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) * APA (Bradshaw & Faarooq) Standard/Faarooq Universe/Nation of Domination (Faarooq, D'Lo Brown, & Kama Mustafa) Championship * Asuka * Austin Aries Only * Authors of Pain (Rezar & Akam) Only * Baron Corbin * Bayley & Universe Only * Becky Lynch & Universe Only * Beth Phoenix & Universe Only * Big Boss Man * Big John Studd Only * Billy Graham Only * Bob Backlund * Bob Orton Jr. * Bobby Heenan * Bobby Roode Only * Boogeyman * Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) * Brian Pillman * British Bulldog * Bruno Sammartino Only * Brutus Beefcake * bWo (Blue Meanie, Stevie Richards, & Nova) Only/Blue Meanie Only * Captain Lou Albano * Chainsaw Charlie * Charlotte Flair Only * Christian Only * Demolition (Ax & Smash) * D-Generation X (Road Dogg, X-Pac, & Chyna) * Diamond Dallas Page & Universe Only * #DIY (Tommaso Ciampa & Johnny Gargano) Only * Doink the Clown * Dolph Ziggler & Universe Only * Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) & Universe Only * Dusty Rhodes & Universe Only * Enzo Amore & Big Cass * Eve Torres * Finlay * Finn Balor * Gangrel * George Steele & Championship Only * Gobbledy Gooker & Championship Only * Goldberg Only * Goldust Only * Harlem Heat (Booker T & Stevie Ray) Standard/Stevie Ray & Championship * Heath Slater * Hillbilly Jim * Honky Tonk Man & Universe/Rhythm & Blues (Honky Tonk Man & Greg Valentine) Championship * Iron Sheik & Universe/Iron Sheik & Nikolai Volkoff Championship * Irwin R. Schyster * Jacqueline Only * Jake Roberts Only * James Ellsworth & Championship Only * Jerry Lawler & Universe Only * Jim Duggan * Jim Neidhart * Jimmy Hart * Jimmy Snuka * Junkyard Dog * Kalisto * Kamala * Kevin Owens & Universe Only * King Kong Bundy * Koko B. Ware & Championship Only * Kurt Angle Only * Lance Storm * Larry Zbyszko Only * Layla Only * Lex Luger * Mae Young Only * Mark Henry Only * Maryse * Max Moon & Championship Only * Mickie James & Universe Only * Miss Elizabeth * Molly Holly Only * Mr. Fuji * Mr. McMahon & Universe Only * Mr. Perfect Only * Natalya * Natural Disasters (Earthquake & Typhoon) * Neville * New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E, & Xavier Woods) Only/(Big E & Xavier Woods) Only * One Man Gang Only * Paige * Papa Shango * Paul Bearer * Paul Heyman * Paul Orndorff Only * Raven * Rhyno * Rick Martel * Rick Rude * Ricky Steamboat Only * Right To Censor (Val Venis, The Goodfather, Ivory, & Steven Richards) Only * Rikishi * Rob Van Dam & Universe Only * R-Truth * Rusev & Lana * Sabu * Sami Zayn & Universe Only * Samoa Joe * Sandman * Santino Marella * Sasha Banks & Universe Only * Sensational Sherri * Sgt. Slaughter * Shane McMahon & Universe Only * Sheamus & Cesaro & Universe/Cesaro Championship * Shinsuke Nakamura * Sin Cara * Stan Hansen Only * Stephanie McMahon & Universe Only * Steve Blackman & Championship Only * Sting Only * Sycho Sid * Tajiri & Championship Only * Tatanka & Championship Only * Tatsumi Fujinami Only * Tazz * The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) & Championship Only * The Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie) Only * The Brian Kendrick * The Bushwhackers (Butch & Luke) * The Club (AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, & Luke Gallows) Standard/(Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) Universe * The Fabulous Freebirds (Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy, & Buddy Roberts) * The Four Horsemen (Arn Anderson, Barry Windham, & Tully Blanchard) * The Godfather Only * The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrash) * The Nasty Boyz (Jerry Sags & Brian Knobbs) * The nWo (Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Ted DiBiase, Eric Bischoff, Buff Bagwell, Scott Norton, The Disciple, & Scott Steiner) Standard/(Eric Bischoff, Buff Bagwell, Scott Norton, The Disciple, & Scott Steiner) Universe * The Prime Time Players (Titus O’Neil & Darren Young) * The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) Only * The Road Warriors (Hawk & Animal) * The Spirit Squad (Kenny, Johnny, Mitch, Nicky, & Mikey) Only * The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) * The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) Only * The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, & Braun Strowman) & Universe/(Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, & Braun Strowman) Championship * Tommy Dreamer & Universe Only * Too Cool (Grandmaster Sexay & Scotty 2 Hotty) * Tye Dillinger Only * Umaga * Vader * Val Venis & Universe Only * Vickie Guerrero * Virgil * Wendi Richter Only * William Regal * Yokozuna & Universe Only * Zack Ryder & Universe/Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) Championship Removed Content * Originally, Sheamus was to be a playable character from the start, but was switched with The Miz. He later appeared in the Championship Edition. * Alberto Del Rio was originally going to be an Assist Character (along with Ricardo Rodriguez) and a playable Ultimate Edition character, until his departure from WWE in 2016 * The Road Warriors, Hawk and Animal, were considered being playable for the Ultimate Edition, until their involvement in a 2016 lawsuit against WWE * Jimmy Snuka was considered for being playable in Ultimate Edition until news of him being tried for the death of Nancy Argentino * Bad News Barrett, Stardust, Hornswoggle, Adam Rose & Ryback were removed from being Assist Characters after their departures with WWE * Assist characters that were considered, but were unfortunately cut (some due to issues being in other companies, others just to fit in newer wrestlers), include Carlito, The Hurricane, Ken Shamrock, Matt & Jeff Hardy, Billy Gunn, Al Snow, Rey Mysterio, John Morrison, & the Nexus (which would've included Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Darren Young, Michael Tarver, Michael McGillicutty, & Husky Harris) * The Fabulous Moolah was announced to be an assist character, but backlash caused her to be left out To Be Added * In-depth character profiles with full movesets & alternate costumes * Game Modes (Road to WrestleMania Campaign, World Tour Missions, Online) * Arenas * Soundtrack Category:WWE Games Category:WWE Category:WWE games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wrestling Video Games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Professional wrestling games Category:DarthRyu's articles Category:DarthRyu's games Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games